Forgotten Love Notes
by SillyLittleMongoose
Summary: HG RW and HP GW...slightly fluffy. Takes place when Hermione, Harry, and Ron are 25. What happens when Ginny finds a box of love letters that Harry and Ron wrote while they were in school? Oh, the possibilites! Rating for mild language.
1. Free At Last

**Summary**: Harry and the gang are all grown up and out of school. Let's say their....25. Ron and Hermione are married. Harry and Ginny are dating. This first chapter is more like the prolouge, but whatever. Umm....right the plot. Ok so Ginny finds a box of love letters that Harry and Ron wrote while they were in school. Oh the possibilites! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters.

**A/N: Ok. This is my first fanfic story, so be kind! Please reveiw!**

* * *

_Forgotten Love Letters_

_PROLOUGE_

"Ouch!" Ron screamed as the navy blue couch that had been floating in mid-air fell on his foot.  
  
"Whoops, sorry." Fred said as he watched George bewitch one of Ron's suitcases to float out his bedroom door and down the stairs to the main floor of the Burrow. Fred walked over to George and pretended to sob. "George, can you believe it? Our ickle Ronnikins grown up and moving out?"  
  
George sniffed, trying to hide his laughter. "It seems like only yesterday our little Ron was crying about something or other. And now look at him – "  
  
"Wait a minute George," Fred interrupted, "that was only yesterday!"  
  
George laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys, can you please stop making my husband blush? Look, his ears are pink." With this, Ron's ears and cheeks turned a bright red.  
  
Harry laughed with the twins this time. "Hermione," Harry said, "stop trying to stand up for Ron – it's just making him blush more."  
  
Ron looked like he wanted nothing more then to give Harry a punch on the nose, but lucky for Harry Ginny walked into the room. She looked at Fred and George and said, "Mum's looking for you too. The suitcase you just sent down broke her favorite vase." Fred and George suddenly looked mournful as they slowly walked out of the room. Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione. "Mum made some fudge for you as a house warming gift."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. "Yes! I love the fudge she makes! Tell her we're just going to finish packing and come right down. It won't take more than ten minutes."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked over to Harry. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "You will stay for dinner won't you, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Good. Mum's on the verge of tears because Ron's leaving. She might be able to hold it in better if you're staying. Let's go and see if she needs any help with dinner." Harry held on to Ginny's hand as she led him out the door.  
  
Hermione walked over to where Ron was folding clothes and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed a gentle kiss on Ron's lips. "You know we can pack a lot faster with magic." She pulled out her wand and waved it at the clothes and other random things lying around as she said, "_pack_!" The clothes flew neatly into Ron's trunk as the posters on his walls folded up and went tidily next to the clothes. All that was left in the room now, besides Ron and Hermione was Ron's trunk.  
  
Ron stood up and looked sadly around his room. He was going to miss the Burrow. He had lived there his whole life and now...he wouldn't. Now he would have his own house. Well, almost his own house. Hermione would be there of course, but his brothers wouldn't. His parents wouldn't be there. Just him and Hermione. Ron couldn't wait.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong? You look worried." Hermione's voice put an end to his thinking.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about leaving. I'm going to miss it, but in away I won't." Ron took a step towards her and put his hands on her waist. "I can't wait until we get home," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione laughed and kissed him again. "Boys," she said as she shook her head.  
  
"Aw, will you look at that? These two can't keep their hands off each other. It's sick. Sweet, but sick." Fred said to George and Harry who were all standing in the doorway.  
  
Harry looked at them. "This is nothing. Your mum is going to get quite mushy. Ron is her last son, after all."  
  
George made a gagging sound. "I heard her talking to Dad. After Percy....well, Harry's right. It's going to take at least twenty minutes to convince her that Ron _will_ come back to visit."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "Well, we should probably get going. Let's go." With that, Harry led the way downstairs followed by the twins with Ron and Hermione last.  
  
George was right. Twenty-five minutes later Mrs. Weasly has finally stopped crying. "Take care of him, Hermione. Ron, send me an owl when you're all settled in. Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" She pulled Ron into another bear hug.  
  
"Mum. Mum! Let go! I don't think he can breathe!" Ginny told her mother. Mrs. Weasly let go again and turned to Hermione.  
  
"I'll take care of him." Hermione promised.  
  
"Oh, dear. I know. I'll miss you too." She pulled Hermione into a long hug. After a few minutes she let go and kissed Hermione's forehead in a motherly way. "Good-bye." She sniffed, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "I'll see you soon, I know, but I'll miss you until then." She hugged Harry then pulled away to talk to Ginny.  
  
Ron was talking to Fred and George. He gave each of them a quick brotherly hug and turned to his dad. "Bye. We'll see you soon. Mum, don't cry, I'll send you an owl." Ron took Hermione's hand and opened the door. With one last round of good-byes the couple turned and walked out the door.  
  
Ron heard the door shut behind him and smiled. "Free at last," he mumbled to himself.


	2. Party!

"Ron, move. I need to clean the couch." Hermione said to her husband as she was dusting their house.  
  
"Um...Hermione? Why don't you use magic? You'd be done in, like, ten seconds." Ron gave Hermione a look that said 'duh'.  
  
Hermione gave him a sheepish smile. "Right." She pulled out her wand and waved it. Not even ten seconds later the entire house was sparkling clean. She waved her wand again and the refrigerator opened and out flew six different types of party snacks. They floated down on to the kitchen counter Hermione was standing by.  
  
Ron patted the spot of the couch next to him, motioning Hermione to come and sit next to him. She obliged. Ron kissed her hand and then kissed his way up to Hermione's mouth. After a deep kiss Ron pulled away. "When are they coming?"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Ten minutes ago." She sighed as Ron started kissing her neck. "Ron, stop.......no I mean it. Ron. Ron!" Hermione laughed as Ron pouted. "Ron, how are they getting here? Floo powder? Aparating? Or the Muggle way?"  
  
Ron wrinkled his forehead as he thought. "Mum and Dad will probably use floo powder. Fred and George will most likely aparate. No idea what Ginny, Harry, or anyone else is going to do."  
  
There was a loud crack sound and Hermione turned around facing two of her new brothers-in-law. Fred and George looked around their living room. "Nice place." Fred said approvingly.  
  
George nodded his agreement. "The others should be here soon." As soon as he finished his sentence Mr. and Mrs. Weasly walked out of Ron and Hermione's fireplace shortly followed by Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Harry.  
  
Hermione relaxed as everyone slowly arrived. The party was great. School friends, family, everyone she knew from the wizarding world seemed to be there. Well, at least everyone she could stand. Even Luna Lovegood had come.  
  
Without anyone realizing it, the clock chimed midnight. Mrs. Weasly said she had to wake up early the next day and must go so she could get some sleep. She pulled Mr. Weasly and her two eldest sons with her into the fire. In an instant they were gone. Friends slowly made their way out saying their good-byes. By twelve-thirty only five guests remained.  
  
"Hey, Ron, before we go I wanted to show you something." Ginny said as she got something from her purse. "I found it when I was helping you pack. I took it, hope you don't mind."  
  
Ron couldn't possibly imagine what she had that would be remotely interesting, especially if she had stolen it from Ron. However, he couldn't help feeling a little nervous. Ginny walked back into the living room with a medium sized box and a devilish smile.  
  
The color drained from Ron's face when he saw what Ginny was holding. "Shit," He mumbled.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He was also very pale. "I thought you were going to burn that!" 


	3. Dear

**A/N: All these love letters are real. I didn't write them but I found them through an link on AOL. I really like Hermione's!**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have admired you from afar since the beginning of the year. I was informed from an unknown source you like me, and I am glad we share the same feelings about each other. So will you go out with me? __- Ron _

Fred and George were roaring with laughter. Ginny was laughing along with Hermione. Harry had even laughed at that letter. Ron however was looking pissed.

"That wasn't my fault. I got advice on how to write it." Ron said defensively.

"From who?" Ginny laughed. "Obviously someone with little experience with women."

"It was Percy." Ron mumbled.

Fred and George laughed even louder. "Percy? Oh, Ron, you must have been desperate. Good thing you didn't send that one," Fred managed to say between laughs.

Ginny pulled out another crumpled bit of parchment from the box. She unfolded it and giggled. "Here's one from Harry to Cho!"

Harry slouched down into his seat and gave Ron a murderous glare.

"Dear Cho," Ginny read out loud. "Oh baby. The birds sing for you. The stars shine for you. The sun smiles at you. Wanna go on a date? I promise I won't be late. We could go get some tacos. I promise I'll share my nachos. We could see a movie, I think it'd be groovy. Call me, babe. From Harry." Ginny had a huge smile on her face. "Harry why didn't you send this one? It's.....cute" Ginny was trying very hard to hold in her laughter.

Harry mumbled something that no one heard. "What was that?" George asked.

"I didn't know if she knew what tacos or nachos were." Harry said quietly. The whole room burst into a giggle fit.

"I've got another one." Hermione was unfolding a letter. "This one's from Ron again. Dear Hermione, Smiles and tears, giggles and laughs. Late night calls and cute photographs. I'll be there for you till the day of my death. You're my girl forever, till my very last breath."

Ron was slumped in his seat with his face and ears bright red.

"Why didn't you send me this one Ron? I like it." Hermione asked.

Ron was purposefully avoiding Hermione's eyes. "No reason...I, um, was scared," he fibbed as he stared at his feet."

"Ron you're lying. Why didn't you give me this one?" Hermione asked again.

Ron looked at her. "Because I wrote that the day of the Yule Ball in our forth year. I wrote it and then found out you had a date to the Yule Ball...with Krum."

Hermione looked guilty. Sensing the tension, George grabbed another letter. "It's one of Harry's! Dear Cho, I like you. From Harry."

Ginny snorted. "Short and simple. Interesting."

Harry looked at his watch. "When are you leaving?"

Ginny looked at the clock in Hermione and Ron's kitchen. "Oh my gosh! It's almost 3! Good thing I'm not working tomorrow."

George looked at Fred. "We do have to work. We should probably leave soon. We've done enough damage for one night here," He said with a wicked smile.

Fred nodded then grinned back at his twin. "How about one last letter before we go?" He said holding up the last letter from the box. He unfolded it and glanced at the signature at the bottom. "This one is from....Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head immediately at this. "From..me? But...but...Ron? Why is the letter I wrote you in the box of your rejected love letters? Were you going to burn it?"

Ron shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I must have tossed it in there when we broke up after our seventh year."

Fred started to read the letter. "Dear Ron, I wrote this last night. I'm sorry I walked out on our date. When you told me that you loved me I was scared. I didn't think it was true, but I know it is know. Anyways, this poem is from me to you and I mean every word. Out of all the guys I've ever met, you're the one I can't forget. I think the Lord from up above created you for me to love. If I should die before you do, at Heaven's gates I'd wait for you. If you're not there by Judgment day, I'd know you went the other way. I'd give the angels back their wings, golden harp and everything. To prove that my love is true, I'd go to hell to be with you. Love, Hermione." Fred looked up at Hermione and Ron. "Ron you were going to burn this? You git." He shook his head at his little brother.

"That was the sweetest thing I ever heard." Ginny said with a hint of awe in her voice.

George looked at his watch. "Ok, we really should go. G'night Ron. G'night Hermione." With that George disappeared followed by a loud _crack_. Fred said his good-byes and disaperated moments after his twin.

Harry said his good byes too, and walked over to the fire. "Ready, Ginny?"

Ginny hugged Ron. "Bye Ron." She took a step towards Hermione and hugged her too. "I'll see you soon. That was a great poem, by the way." Ginny walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a bit of floo powder and looked at Harry before saying to Hermione, "If only Harry wrote like that." She shook her head and walked into the fire.

Harry looked at Ginny's back as she disappeared in the fire. He gave on final murderous look to Ron before stepping into the fire. "You aren't getting anything for Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: Ok! I think that's it for this story....I'm not sure how I could continue it even if I had any ideas - suggustions welcome!!! If this is the last of this story, I'm working on another Hr/R right now. Please reveiw!**


End file.
